Children with cancer who are undergoing periodic bone marrow aspirations will be observed during such procedure prior to any hypnotic intervention. The purpose is two-fold, first, to develop a baseline regarding the range of distress, and second, to provide a contact with parent and patient as an opportunity to enlist their cooperation in the hypnotic project. It is anticipated, on the basis of preliminary experience, that some 75 cases will be observed and 25 of these will received hypnotic treatment. Some children manage the bone marrow aspiration so well that additional psychological treatment is not necessary. The sampling method employed permits an orderly determination of how those treated by hypnosis compare with those not treated. As many as possible of those not treated as well as those treated will be tested for hypnotic responsiveness to determine the relation between aptitude for hypnosis and the handling of distress.